Food Bug
Story Jon, Kai and April walk out of the cinema, after watching Kai and April’s favourite movie, Loves Lost Chance. ''' Jon: How many times have you two seen that movie now? April: Four times. Kai: It is a good movie. '''Jon, Kai and April are walking through London. Jon and Kai are holding hands. Jon: Did you find out why Jack wasn’t coming April? April: His car. Kai: So normal, non-believable excuse. Jon: Yep. April: Shall we stop here to eat? It is 6pm. Jon: Why not. Kai: That would be lovely. Jon, Kai and April are sitting in a restaurant. A waiter comes over with some drinks, which Jon, Kai and April have ordered. The waiter places them down on the table. Another waiter is walking past with some hot food and the waiter who gave Jon and the others their drinks accidently knocks into him. The hot food goes over Jon’s Ultimatrix. Waiter 1: I’m so sorry Mr. Marron Jon: It’s fine. April: So why us the Ultimatrix sparking? Jon: Huh? Jon looks at his Ultimatrix which is sparking green. Suddenly he transforms into Gutrot. Gutrot: Great, now I can’t have my drink. How does Gutrot’s species eat anyway? Kai: Hit the Ultimatrix and turn back. Gutrot hits the Ultimatrix but stays the same. April: The Ultimatrix is busted again. Kai: So Jon is like this forever? Gutrot: Hope not. Waiter 2: I feel so bad. Gutrot: Well it’s a good thing I haven’t ordered any food. Kai: No, your Ultimatrix ate someone else’s food. April: Not funny Kai. The two waiters walk off continuing their jobs, but feeling bad for what has happened. Gutrot: You two can eat you know. April: You sure? Gutrot: Yeah. Kai: Thanks. So hungry. Kai and April go for the menu’s fast and quickly pull them to their faces searching for something to eat. Gutrot: Typical. Waiter 1 comes over. Gutrot uses his hand to cover the Ultimatrix symbol. Gutrot: No offence. Waiter 1: None made. What can I get you guys to eat? Kai: I’m not sure. I think I’ll go for steak and chips with peas please. Waiter 1: Sure Madam. April: I’ll go with toad in the hole with this thing called shocking gravy. Waiter 1: Of course. The waiter writes down the orders. The Ultimatrix flashes and Gutrot has turned into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: What? Kai: You couldn’t transform into a human, so why Shocksquatch? The Waiter picks up the menus and walks away. April: It’s strange. Shocksquatch: Yeah, and I find it weird how I can’t change my form. Kai: Well, we have to figure it out. A few minutes go by. Shocksquatch: And nothing. April: Shouldn’t the watch have timed out by now? Shocksquatch: Yeah. I’ve been alien for 25 minutes now as Gutrot and Shocksquatch. Waiter 2 walks in with Kai’s and April’s food. Waiter 2: Toad in the hole, and steak and chips with peas. Waiter 2 puts the food on the table. Kai and April look happy. Shocksquatch: Thanks. Waiter 2: No problem, and I am sorry I damaged your watch. And the circuitry. Waiter 2 walks off. The Ultimatrix flashes green and Shocksquatch has turned into Upgrade. Upgrade: Upgrade? Kai: How? April: Oh, I think I know. Kai: Explain. Upgrade: Please do. April: The waiter mentioned circuitry right. Kai: And Jon transformed into Upgrade. Upgrade: Oh. So I can’t transform but other people can make me. Kai: Can we test it out? Upgrade: After you have eaten your meals. Kai and April begin to eat their meals. Soon they have finished and the plates have been taken off the table. There are desert menus on the table. Kai: Now? Upgrade: Go for it. Kai: Okay, so if I mention cat. The Ultimatrix flashes and Upgrade has transformed into Rath. Rath: Oh come on. April: Monkey. The Ultimatrix flashes and Rath has transformed into Spidermonkey. Kai: Chrome. The Ultimatrix flashes and Spidermonkey transforms into Chromastone. Chromastone: Stop, I’m feeling sick. April: Okay, cool your jets. April covers her mouth as she has realised what she has said. The Ultimatrix flashes and Chromastone transforms into Ink Jet. Ink Jet: I’m banning you two from talking. Waiter 2 walks in. Waiter 2: Can I take your order? April: I’ll go with cheesecake please. Kai: Trifle please. Ink Jet: I know I haven’t had a main meal, but can I order some desert? Waiter 2: Of course. Ink Jet: Can I have some Chocolate cake with ice cream. Waiter 2 writes down the orders, takes the menus away and walks off. Ink Jet: I like chilled stuff. Nothing happens. April: Were you trying to transform? Ink Jet: I thought if I said something I would do. Kai: Oh well. Only a food bug in your Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix flashes and Ink Jet transforms into Nanomech. He looks exactly like he does in Omniverse. Nanomech: Nanomech! Really Kai?! Kai (Laughing): Your voice is so high pitched. April: Where are you? Nanomech: Same place. A door from the kitchen opens and a gust of air hits Nanomech knocking him away from his table. Nanomech: Aaaaa. Kai: April, absorb something. The Ultimatrix flashes and Nanomech transforms into Absorbent. Absorbent begins to fall towards someone’s table. He reaches out to a bar hanging off a pillar and swings from it missing the table and then lands on the floor. Absorbent then walks over to April and Kai and sits down. The puddings are brought in by Waiter 2. Once the puddings are put down, he walks away. Kai, April and Absorbent eat their deserts. April: That was nice. Absorbent: Yeah. Though we still have one problem. Kai: Yeah. April: Don’t know why we can’t reset it. The Ultimatrix flashes and Absorbent reverts into Jon. The Ultimatrix core glows red, to show it is recharging. Jon: That was all that had to be done?! April: Would have been helpful if I thought off that from the beginning. The Ultimatrix core turns green showing it has recharged. Jon: Ultimatrix, report. Ultimatrix: Bug removed. All functions working normally. April: What was the bug? Kai sees a small microchip on the table. She picks it up. Kai: I think this is the reason. Jon: Would seem so. April: Four Arms! Nothing happens. Jon: Good, it has gone back to normal. April: Oh. Jon: Hold on, was the Life Form lock on? Ultimatrix: Affirmative. Jon: Well that explains why I never timed out. Kai: Well I’m glad your back to being you. Waiter 1 comes up and takes the deserts away and Jon leaves some money on the table. Back at Jon’s house, Kai is upstairs and Jon and April are sitting on the sofa, watching the news. Jon: So glad I can be me again. April: Yeah same. I like your aliens, but I prefer you. April places her head onto Jon’s shoulder and hugs him. Jon hugs her back. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Kai Green Waiter 1 Waiter 2 Aliens Used Gutrot Shocksquatch Upgrade Rath (Cameo) Spidermonkey (Cameo) Chromastone Ink Jet Nanomech Absorbent Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures